Digital to analog converters (DACs) are fundamental building blocks for modern audio circuits, and have a large impact on the cost and performance of many products. Inexpensive low end DACs can be produced for some applications, but the cheaper DACs suffer from noise errors. In particular, error occurs in both the even and odd harmonics, resulting in a poor audio output quality. A high quality DAC can be produced to overcome these errors. But conventional high end DACs are complex and expensive.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved audio DAC having fewer errors than conventional DACs and that are less expensive. As will be seen, the invention accomplishes this in an elegant manner.